deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Kurusu
Akira Kurusu (Also named Ren Amamiya in Dancing Star Night and in the anime) also known by his codename as Joker is the the main protagonist of the video game, Persona 5. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain Marvelous VS Akira Kurusu * Akira Kurusu vs Giorno Giovanna (Completed) * Akira Kurusu vs Jotaro Kujo (Completed) * Kamen Rider Double VS Akira Kurusu (Abandoned) * Akira Kurusu vs King * Akira Kurusu vs N * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Akira Kurusu * Akira Kurusu VS Noctis Lucis Caelum Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amaterasu (Okami) * Discord (MLP) * Grovyle (Pokemon) * Harry Potter * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) * Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) * Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) * Naoto Kurogane * Naoto Shirogane (Persona) * Ragna the Bloodedge * Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Sailor Moon * Sailor Saturn * Sans (Undertale) * Sly Cooper * Velvet Crowe (Tales) History Akira was a high school student who one day found a drunk man harassing a woman. He initially didn't want to get involved, but eventually stepped in. Sadly, he accidentally wounded the man in the process, which then led to his arrest, and sentenced to probation. As a result, he was expelled from his school and forced to move to Shibuya. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities: * Well-versed in the usage of handguns and combat knives. * Smart and strategic, even on the fly. * A LOT of Persona(s). His primary two is the starting Persona, Arsene, and final Persona, Satanael, of The Fool Arcana. * Wild Card (Can have access to more than one or two Persona(s) at all times) * Has a penchant for dramatic entrances, equally dramatic flair and tactical taunting. Persona(s) Arsene "A being based off the main character of Maurice Leblanc's Novels, Arsene Lupin. He appears everywhere and is a master of disguise. He is known to help law-abiding citizens." —Persona 5 compendium * Akira's initial persona is resist to curse attacks but weak to bless and ice * based off of Maurice Leblanc's Novels about Arsene Lupin the Gentleman Thief and Master of Disguise * Due to the prologue, Arsene has two more skill: Brave Blade and Eigaon Feats * Ventured into the 'Palaces' of certain individuals and, in turn, vanquishing the 'Shadows' of said individuals, ranging from his own teammates to unpleasant people in the real world. * Destroyed countless horrifying monsters in those 'Palaces'. * Entered, fought through and escaped dungeons that were built and designed to resemble the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. * If the player chooses to go that route in-game, Akira can be a classified pimp. * Intelligence allowed him to know of a traitorous plot concocted by Goro Akechi, a detective, teammate and the Confidant of the Justice Arcana, before the traitor himself even knew about Akira knowing about it. * Stole and purified many Hearts, which in turn would affect the individuals that the Hearts belonged to in the real world. * Durability, strength and agility far exceeds that of a normal Human, though this can due to his various Personas' abilities. * Despite being an amnesiac, Akira managed to recall the very voice of the same man that got him jailed. * Destroyed Yaldaboth, a malicious God who can erase one's existence just by thinking about it, with one attack from his ultimate Persona, the Rebel King of Hell, Satanael. Faults * Despite his Personas' attributes buffs, Akira is still very much a Human and can still die by ordinary means. * Persona abilities require SP, which can be drained quickly if Akira is not careful, though he can regain SP over time. * Damage done to Persona(s) translate over to their users, and Akira is no exception. Sufficient damage can even cause Persona Break; an event in which a Persona is temporarily decommissioned out of the fight. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Atlus Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Sega Characters Category:Criminals Category:Team leaders Category:Psionic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Vigilante Combatants